The present invention relates to an apparatus and system for automatically dispensing machine tools, and in particular, to a secure, automatic tool dispenser and related computer system for controlling, dispensing and tracking tools which are dispensed.
Presently it is a common practice in manufacturing facilities for tools to be dispensed from one or several locations in a facility. Use of perishable tools, such as drill bits, cutting blades, machine tools and the like, requires repeated trips to tool stockrooms. In addition, related perishable supplies often must be obtained from material stockrooms which are at another location Stockroom employees may be delayed by demands from several individuals, may be occupied with other duties, or may be temporarily indisposed. These practices increase set-up time, labor costs, and overall manufacturing costs. Delays due to tight controls can encourage the continued use of worn or outdated tools, slowing production and increasing costs. However, where access to perishable tools and related supplies is loosely controlled, pilfering and loss through inattention to tracking increase In either case, whether centralized distribution is undertaken, or access is loosely controlled, inventory control, usage rates, and tracking of new and used perishable and reusable tools and supplies continues to be time-consuming and problematic.
Secured dispensing machines have been developed for a variety of articles, such as money, beverages, canned and packaged foods, drugs, keys and video tapes. For example, Isserstedt, U.S. Pat. No. 3,491,870 discloses a system for simultaneously dispensing multiple grocery items, and includes various control features such as invoice control, security control and dispenser control. Banks et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,053 disclose a system for supervising access to a plurality individual items, such as vehicle ignition keys. Shore et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,810, discloses an apparatus for dispensing and returning video cassettes with an identification card. Such dispensing machines, however, have heretofore been unsuitable, and insufficiently adapted to satisfy the demands associated with the dispensing of tools and related items used in industrial environments.
Accordingly, while dispensers have long been known for various articles such as money, beverages, and foodstuffs, the need exists for an economical and efficient means for dispensing and tracking tools used in manufacturing facilities and thereby reduce costs and improve productivity.